Sick Day
by Elillierose
Summary: Agreeing to come into work on a Saturday to catch up on some papers, thanks to the persuasion of a certain blond, Aizawa soon regrets it when that slight off feeling he had gets worse. Finally giving in to Hizashi's pestering, he finally decides to go home; however, that's still not the end of it. In which a worried Hizashi cares for a sick Aizawa.


**Beta read by: SinikkavonWolperting**

 **So, this was just a fun little fluff thing I wanted to do to help get the ball rolling. XD Since, I am new to the fandom and all, this is sort of a practice piece, you could say, to help me get more of a feel for some of the characters. Plus, I mean, I just adore these two to no end. So, hope you all enjoy this heavy bromancy one-shot. :D**

 **So for any typos, I promise I can spell, I just rarely look back over things because I cringe reading my own stuff.**

* * *

His alarm blared, the sound bouncing off the inside of his skull like an ice pick on fire. Groaning to himself, and swiping one heavy hand over his face, Aizawa reached over with his other to give his alarm clock a frustrated slap. To his relief, the intrusive sound ceased, but the aftermath of it still proved to be a nuisance in the back of his head as it throbbed dully. He really wasn't looking forward to the day, and he definitely didn't know why he agreed to it; it was supposed to be a day off, but Hizashi...he had quite the talent for persuasion, much to his dismay. Taking in a deep breath, he figured it would be best to get up no before he changed his mind and stayed in bed. And, he would do that too, but he knew he's hear it later if he did.

However, his body still refused to move with his command; it desired nothing more than to stay right where it was. With another heavy sigh, he finally forced himself to sit up and ignored the slight dizziness that brought upon him...guess he was more tired than he thought; he didn't exactly manage to get a lot of sleep.

"Dammit," he mumbled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, still taking his sweet time in actually getting up. Not even on his feet yet, and it was plain that it wasn't going to be a pleasurable day. Then again, there weren't many of those in these times. Yawning deeply, he willed himself to start getting ready, which wasn't much, he didn't really need to be presentable; it was a saturday, and the only people that would be seeing him were the other staff members. With that in mind, he lazily combed his fingers through his hair a few times and deemed that to be good enough.

Slowly, sluggishly, he stood up and strolled over to his closet and grabbed the first things he saw, he couldn't be bothered to do more than that, not with the aches that were gradually creeping their way up behind his eyes. Once that was out of the way, he thought about breakfast, something that was normally part of his daily routine, but the mere thought of it made him a bit uneasy. Even coffee was off putting at the moment.

There was a slight nauseous sensation tingling deep down, but it was small enough for him to cast aside. He just had to make it through the day, and he was free to come back and go back to bed. All he had to do was tolerate...Hizashi. He let out another exasperated breath. Alright, that was something that was probably easier said than done. But, hey, at least it wasn't a full day.

It wasn't the fastest start he'd ever had, but it was a miracle he even got out the door and started walking. Even more so when the blinding rays of the sun didn't make him walk right back in. Normally they wouldn't have been that bad, but damn were his eyes begging for some relief from the onslaught of light. Aizawa raised one hand to shield his eyes as he walked, his pace slowly picking up speed as he went; the sooner he got to the school, the sooner he could get where it was cooler. Speaking of, why was it so damn hot?

Not even halfway there, and he was already working up a sweat, the beads tickled down the back of his neck and breathing was becoming more of a conscious effort. It wasn't until he was almost there that he began to get the feeling that maybe staying in bed would have been the better option. But, it was too late now as he stared down the building now within view; it would have been more of a walk turning around and heading back. Plus, once he got inside, it'd be a hell of a lot cooler; he hoped that would at least put him more at ease.

He dragged his feet along, thrilled to only be a few yards away from the entrance now The moment his foot crossed the threshold, the caressing touch of the air conditioning brushed through his hair, pulling a small groan of satisfaction from his burning throat. "Finally," he muttered, carrying on with much more ease.

After what had to have been a lifetime, he was finally rewarded as he took a seat at his own desk, only taking about a minute before giving in to what his body oh so craved and placed his head down, relishing in the chill of its surface. He couldn't stay like that long though, or else the temptation to stay like that would be too high. However, it was just too comfortable, and it felt like heaven against his cheek. Even now, the tugs of sleep whispered out to him, calling him forth. He was almost there, just seconds away from entering its domain, but, he should have known it was never a possibility.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" the greeting reached him from quite a distance, even so, he heard it loud and clear, his eyes snapping open with the sound of it. He let his discomfort known with a loud and audible groan as the blond made his way over. "Took you so long, I thought you must've went back to sleep," he joked with a playful jab at the other's shoulder.

Aizawa never returned the mood, his head turned just enough to stare at the man out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, you mind lowering your voice for once," he requested, just now aware of the hoarseness of it, "head is killing me, and that isn't helping."

Surprisingly, Hizashi instantly calmed down, leaning forward to get a better look at the other man's face and took in his appearance: pale features, reddened eyes, dark circles… "You look pretty okay to me," he shrugged standing up to hop up and take a seat on his desk.

The dark haired man glared over, his eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a thin line. "Personal space must be a foreign concept," he mumbled, lifting his head back up to rid himself of the view. Sitting up straighter, he paused, dizziness welcoming itself in his head. "Don't you have work to do?" he asked, a slight undertone indicating that he'd rather have some time to himself. He raised on hand to rub at his temple, attempting to chase the throbs away, but they were proving to be quite stubborn. Not to mention, that churning that was so easy to ignore earlier was starting to come back with a vengeance.

"I'll be right back," he muttered, the words spilling from his mouth as he jolted to his feet, lightheadedness forgotten for the time being, and for the sake of making it in time. He was off before Hizashi had the opportunity to reply, his hand clasped tightly over his mouth as he prayed to himself. 'Shit, shit, shit,' he repeated over and over in his head as his body already tried to heave. To his relief, he was able to hold it back by the time he dropped to his knees and grip the edges of the toilet. And, after he had already started did he realize...he never shut the door.

So, no surprise when steps could be heard quickly following after him, stopping once they were only a few feet away. But, what was surprising, was he didn't utter a single word until Aizawa was done and taking in quick breaths, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. All he did was quietly and gently pull some of his hair out of the way. "I guess you weren't kidding after all," he said, rather softly. "If you weren't feeling well, then why'd you even come in?" he asked, walking away to snatch a paper towel and soak it through with cool water.

The other man didn't reply for some time, he was too busy trying to collect himself and even out his breathing. "I felt pretty fine earlier," he croaked, jolting slightly as something wet, yet refreshing, pressed against the side of his face. Despite his dignity, which was all but gone after what just happened, he allowed this to happen. But, mostly because he lacked the energy to protest against it. "Thanks," he muttered, going to push himself to his feet. The moment he was upright, his vision blurred with the sudden shift, causing him to waver and reach out for the first thing he could to catch himself. At the same time, a firm hand grabbed a hold of his upper arm, preventing him from toppling over.

"Whoa there," the blond muttered, making sure he had his balance before letting go. "Think you can walk alright?" he questioned, hand still hovering by just in case.

"I walked all the way here," he reminded, one hand reaching to brush damp strands off his forehead. "I think I can mange." Giving Hizashi a reassuring nod, he stumbled a few feet before eventually falling into a more steady stroll. The journey back to his desk seemed to be a lot longer than the trip to the bathroom, and by the time he reached it, he was out of breath again. It was flatout humiliating.

The other stayed close behind, his lips pursed the whole way. "Are you actually planning on staying?" he asked, unbelievably.

"Why wouldn't I?" he shot back. "I'm already here. If I went back, it would have been a waste of time," he explained, the ramblings sounding completely logical to him. "I just want to finish what I came to do, and go home," he added, his eyes slipping halfway closed as a shudder wracked through his body. Without a chance to react, the back of a hand was against his cheek and the click of a tongue sounded out.

Once he was aware, however, he shoved the hand away, but it was too late, the blond already got what he wanted. "I really think you should probably just go home," he suggested, a rare tone of seriousness to his words. "You feel pretty warm, ya'know," he added, folding his arms over his chest.

"I said I'm good to stay," Aizawa breathed out, but made no move to do any actual work. "I just...need a second," he said, clearing his throat as it turned into a few coughs. Which then transformed into a couple of gags. "I'm fine," he repeated when he caught the look the other was giving him. "Stop looking at me like that," he said, eyes narrowed.

"I'll stop when you agree to go home," the other stubbornly replied, still standing less than a foot away.

A short pause, then, "You go home."

"I'm not the one that was puking my brains out," Hizashi shot back without missing a beat. "I'm being serious, man, and I'm not gonna leave you alone until you agree. I'll drag you back if I have to. Besides...you're getting you germs all over the place."

For a moment, Aizawa said nothing as the dull throbs slowly increased in speed and ferocity. "If it'll get you to calm down, then fine, I'll go," he caved, hesitating about actually getting up. After that last dizzy spell, he was a bit nervous about actually toppling over this time if it were to happen.

"I'll go ahead and call a cab," Hizashi offered, dialling just as the other was giving his complaints against going so far. "If you think I'm going to stand by and let you walk back like that, then I have bad news for you!" he exclaimed, voice climbing higher than he intended, elicinging a flinch from the other. "O-Oh, sorry," he quickly apologized, sinking a little before someone finally answered his call.

Aizawa only rolled his eyes and gently lied his head back down, taking these few precious moments he had to relax a little before he was forced to get back up. The sideways position cause his head to swirl undesirably, making him lift it back up in order to avoid another sprint to the restroom. He just wanted this to hurry up and be over with, he despised being sick, it was the absolute worst. And, the one thing that made it even more intolerable was,

"Alright, it's on the way," Hizashi announced, giving an overly enthusiastic thumbs up. "...You alright?" he asked, noticing the green hue gracing the other's features in a matter of seconds.

The other man closed his eyes, taking a moment to quell the unwanted sensation and tried to will it away. 'Come on,' he thought to himself, lowering his head ever so slightly. But, it proved to be for naught; it only became worse and this time, he knew there was no way he was going to make it. Rushing to get up, he was caught off guard as something was shoved in front of him, and it took him a moment to register that it was a trash can. He cast the blond a swift glance before his head was thrust inside.

Just barely, the slight disgusted sound of Hizashi could be heard as he took a step back. "Guess it's better than the floor," he muttered to himself, having no other choice than to look away. "Get it all out while you can, because if you hurl in the cab, I ain't paying for it." While the dark-haired man took care of that, he strolled off to the bathroom to fetch another cloth and returned just a minute later to find Aizawa with his face buried in his arms. Sighing to himself, he gave a slight tap on the shoulder and received a groggy groan in response. "Sorry, but ya can't sleep right now," he informed, using his free hand to lift the his head and began dabbing the sweat away.

"I could if you'd let me," he mumbled, putting in no effort to help hold himself up. But, after a few more swipes, he pulled himself away and slowly sat back up with a heavy breath. "It's not gonna be here for a few minutes anyway," he shrugged, closing his eyes as he leaned back.

Hizashi couldn't help but roll his eyes at his behavior, honestly, when he was sick it was like dealing with a child. "If you fall asleep, I'm not hauling your ass either, got it?" he asked, snapping his fingers to get the other's eyes to snap back open. "It's not gonna kill ya to stay awake for a few more minutes.

"It might," he muttered, but he forced himself to sit straighter nonetheless.

They waited it out for the rest of the time, and fortunately, for the both of them, there were no further incidents by the time their taxi arrived. And, much to his annoyance, but with the lacking energy, Aizawa allowed himself to be assisted with getting to his feet. Though, without a doubt, he let that irritation known with a series of huffs and complaints. He supposed he should have just been thankful that there was no one else around to see this; he'd probably never live it down. It was painstakingly slow and tedious, but eventually they made it to the taxi and Hizashi made sure he was situated before getting in on the other side.

Gradually, the other looked over, his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" he asked, an expression of unamusement on his face.

"What's it look like; you can barely walk on your own, do you really think Imma let you go home by yourself?" the blond shot back, fastening his seatbelt, but the searing gaze remained locked on him. "Hey, I payed for this, so that makes it my cab, which means you're not allowed to complain about me being in it," he ranted, giving the other a sly grin as he finished. "So, unless you wanna pay for your own, then I say shut up and accept it." He folded his arms in satisfaction and cut his eyes over. "H-Hey!" he stuttered, eyes instantly locking onto the phone in the other's hand as he dialed away.

"You're right," Aizawa muttered, "this is your cab, so I'll call my own."

Without another moment's hesitation, the device was snatched from his hand with an exaggerated scoff. "Stop that already, will ya? Either way, you're not going back alone, and that's that. You have no say in the matter, got it?" Taking a deep and defeated breath, the other just turned away and leaned his head against the window. "That's what I thought," he added, stuffing the phone into his own pocket. "Now, it should only be a few minutes back, right?"

All he received was a miserable sounding hum of approval. Looking back over, his shoulders relaxed to find the guys eyes closed again, strands of hair stuck to his forehead. As the car set off, he leaned his own head back and just tried to take it easy until they got back. But, it wasn't even a minute before he heard the previously labored breaths even out and light snores slowly pick up. Despite what he said earlier, he supposed a short nap wouldn't hurt the guy, he managed to stay awake for this long after all.

With that, it was only a few more minutes or so before the cab slowly pulled to a stop, letting them both know that they arrived. Thanking the driver, Hizashi got out of his own side and quickly made his way to the other. For a moment, he merely stared down, deep down dreading to have to wake him, but he couldn't very well leave him there. Muttering a soft apology, he reached down to give the man a light prod, but stopped just before his hand made contact. As much as he loved to give him a hard time, he just didn't have it in him. "You owe me," he mumbled to himself, instead carefully slipping one hand behind his shoulders and the other under his knees. This took a bit longer than it should have with his attempts at not disturbing him.

Aside from a discontent groan and a slight shift, he didn't react much. The hardest part of all this was over, now all he had to do was get him up the stairs in his apartment, and then in bed. As he glanced the building over, he knew that was much easier said than done. Not to mention his arms were full now...and he needed to fetch the key. He guessed he'd just have to figure that out when he got up there. For now, he'd just worry about the stairs obstacle. Taking it one step at a time, he eventually reached the door with an exhale of relief. Now all he had to do was…

Hizashi paused as he glanced down at the slight crack of the door. "Did you serious;y not even close it?" he mumbled, brows knit. All he knew, was he must have really been pretty out of it to forget that. Using his foot, he nudged the door open and sidestepped his way in, letting out a couple swears under his breath as the others feet 'banged' against the frame. Up until then, he did an incredible job of doing this in a sneaky manner, but that was all it took for those dark eyes to pry open a small amount.

"Well, mornin' sunshine," she blond muttered, a bit embarrassed.

Clearing his throat, Aizawa glanced around, what was visible of his gaze glossed over as familiarity took its time setting in. "Wha?" he croaked, still trying to make sense of everything. Weren't they just… Then he glanced back to Hizashi, and finally noticed what was going on. "Really?" he questioned, wasting no more time in trying to push himself away. "I told you I can walk," he mumbled, making zero progress at getting down.

"Hey, I already carried ya this far, may as well just calm down at let me do it the rest of the way," the other replied, refusing to loosen his hold. "Besides," he muttered, much lower, "would a 'thank you' hurt?"

"Will if I don't mean it," came the equally low answer. And yet, he ceased his movements and more or less gave in, not wanting to waste any more of his waning strength when it was obvious it was useless. Letting himself relax, despite his disapproval with this whole thing, he was finally brought back to his room where he was surprisingly placed down with care. Even then, he still didn't move; so long as he was lying down, any position was deemed comfortable enough. He cut his eyes over to see Hizashi still standing there. "Thank you," he mumbled. "You can go home now," he added, swiftly turning over to side, facing away.

"Sorry, but that's not happening," the other said, stubbornly. "What kind of friend would I be if I were to leave you here all by yourself in your time of need?"

"One that listens," Aizawa mumbled in annoyance. "I'm just gonna go to sleep anyway, not sure how you plan on helping with that, and I'd honestly rather not know."

The blond was quick to click his tongue. "See, you're already messing up. Sometimes I wonder how you're even still alive…" A few moments later, he could be heard sauntering away before rattling and rummaging could be heard in the other room. "Dammit, do you keep any kind of medicine here that isn't expired!?" he heard him shout back. More sounds filtered into his room, and all the while, he lied there, eyes partially open as the complaints continued to come.

After a few minutes of hopeless searching, the blond eventually returned, few things in hands. "The least you can do is drink some water," he muttered, finding the other in the same position he left him. "Unless you'd rather just be dehydrated and make yourself worse, but hey, that's up to you." Even though that's what he said, he still placed the other things on the side table and kept the glass of water in hand in order to help the man sit up. "Just take a few sips, and I promise, I'm done," he assured.

"Why don't I believe you?" the other asked, voice tight as he was shifted back onto his back and propped up slightly. His face instantly scrunched at the sight of the liquid, even that was causing a queasy feeling to swirl inside. "I think I'll pass," he whispered, throat already burning. As the other went to give his opinion once more, a weak hand reached over in an attempt to push him out of the way in his haste. Quickly catching on, Hizashi let out a quick, "O-Oh," and jumped to help him get to the bathroom before a mess was a possibility. This time, he stepped back while the sickness ensued, wanting to give them at least some of his privacy, not that there was much of that left. This time, however, it didn't take long before he was done, left panting and leaning heavily against the wall.

"You good?" the blond asked, internally cringing at the paleness of the man, just the sickly appearance he developed since he'd first seen him that morning was enough to make him drop some of his normal playfulness.

Aizawa didn't reply as he sat there, a slight tremble currenting through him. Yet, he still gave a forced thumbs up and let out a couple coughs, flinching at the way they jolted his body. He pressed his face against the tile wall, relishing in the coolness of it, not even caring how unsanitary it might have been. All he cared about was the fact that it was some sort of alleviation form the burning that enveloped him.

Taking a deep breath, the blond slowly made his way over, listening for a moment at the unrhythmic sounds of the other's inhales, the slight whimper that sounded out every other exhale. And, he lowered himself to sit next to him, not having the heart to make him move just yet. "So," he muttered, keeping his voice low, more than conscious of the headache he was sure he still had, "you will not believe the dream I had last night. You were there, and a few of the others, but let me tell you. It was a weird one," he laughed light-heartedly, glancing over to find bleary eyes looking over. "Well, where should I start with this one," he wondered aloud, starting from the beginning. As he retold the story, most of which was more than a little exaggerated, the other hummed occasionally or smiled to himself at the more amusing parts. Hizashi couldn't help but think it was like being back in high school, and the conversations they used to have...it was such a long time ago though.

He had no idea how long he was talking for, or at what point Aizawa had fallen asleep again, but he just kept talking for a few minutes more. And, once he was done, he cut his eyes over, the corner of his mouth tugging at the sight of the usually so stoic man with his head resting on his shoulder. He still would have preferred if he got some sort of water in him, but he supposed that could wait until he was awake and feeling a little better.

Letting out a heavy and satisfied sigh, he reenacted the event rom earlier and went to lift the guy in his arms, this time receiving no such response. He was really out cold this time it seemed. Not even so much as a twitch as he was hauled back to his bed and placed back in it. Seeing as he was most likely going to be out for a while, Hizashi went ahead and pulled the covers over him and grabbed the damp rag from the table, which was mostly dry by this point. But, after running some more cold water back over the cloth, he wrung it out and brought it back to drape over the other's forehead. And now, all he had to do was wait...

* * *

Everything was so unnaturally sore and heavy, and aches pulsed through the back of his head, as well as the rest of his body. Not to mention, and this was putting it lightly, he felt like shit. But, somehow, it was slightly better than what he remembered. At the very least, he was somewhere soft and comfortable...like a bed. At that thought, he cracked open a single eye, not remembering how he even got in the bed, the last thing he remembered was sitting on the floor and, then it clicked. His single eye wandered over to Hizashi, who was perched in the chair in the corner of the room, one leg crossed over the other as his head was leaned back. Snores filtered from his half-open mouth, that and a thin and steady stream of drool.

Aizawa blinked heavily a few times, his body trying to lull him back into slumber, but from the feeling of it, he had already been out for quite some time. He looked around a little bit more and saw his phone resting on the table, and he instantly, albeit weakly, grabbed hold of it and checked the time. Both eyes widened as he read it: three passed five in the morning. He'd been asleep for at least twelve hours…

He nearly choked at that realization, and to think that Hizashi had stayed there that whole time. Glancing back to the table, there was also a glass of water and scrawled out note. And next to those was a small cup with what looked to be a couple capsules inside. Rubbing at his eyes, he grabbed the note first and scanned over it:

 _Make sure you drink that water. Oh, and take these, I had someone pick some stuff up, it should help with the fever and headache though._

Glancing back over to the blond, he dropped the note to the side and pushed himself to half sit up. Even that little bit was a struggle, and his arm shook with the effort of holding him up. With the dryness and scratchiness in his mouth and throat, he thought it better to heed the note's advice and grabbed for the water first. Carefully, and cautiously, he took a few sips, giving that time to settle before moving forward.

Luckily, that went down with ease and showed no signs of making a comeback any time soon. So, he guessed it was time for the medicine then, as much as he hated the thought of it. However, the incessant throbs and the near unbearable heat was enough to convince him to suck it up and take the meds. Without a second thought, he tossed them in and washed them down with a generous sip of water. As a shudder ran through him, he sat the glass back to the side and leaned back against the backboard with a heavy breath out.

Just as he averted his gaze back up, Hizashi shifted slightly, mumbled to himself as he slowly came to as well. Though, it was probably a bit less graceful than he would care to admit as he swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. It took him even longer before he noticed the other man sitting up, staring straight at him. "Awake, huh?" the blond mumbled, groggily as he yawned deeply, eyes still fluttering as they struggled to remain open. He cleared his throat and tried to get a little of his composure back. "So, how ya feelin'?" he questioned, seriously as he leaned forward.

Aizawa thought on that for a moment, debating if he should be honest or not. "Better," he replied, hoarsely. "Could be better, but, I'll live," he assured, watching as the other worked his way to his feet with a few stretches and pops.

"Well, I guess that's good to hear, thought you were never gonna wake up," he sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sleeping in a chair proved to not be the best option he could have had. He then cut his attention over to the table, pleased to see that the medicine was taken at least, but there was still about half a glass of water still sitting there. "Hey, I wanted you to finish that," he muttered. "Also, I had some cans of soup brought over too...if you're up to try it," he added, looking to the other expectantly.

The dark-haired man looked to him for a moment, and saw that near plead in his eyes. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, he chewed on the inside of his cheek. He didn't feel like throwing up anytime soon, so he supposed it wouldn't hurt to try. "Alright, fine," he muttered, raising a hand to brush hair out of his face, "but, I can't promise I'll eat much of it."

"That's good enough for me," the blond replied, trying not to show too much relief with that statement. "You just sit tight, and let me take care of things!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together, momentarily allowing his excessiveness seep out. "Need anything else while I'm in there?" he asked, pausing in the doorway.

The other was quick to shake his head as he pulled the cover closer to his neck. "No, I think that will be enough," he assured with a nod. "Hey," he called back out, almost inaudibly as Hizashi went to walk out, "...thanks." It was so quiet he nearly didn't pick up on it. It was obvious this was rather awkward for him, he couldn't remember the last time he had someone come over like this, and it was definitely something he wasn't used to. "But, this stays between us," he half warned.

Now, it was the other man's turn to go pale. "Uh...about that. I kinda had to tell Nemuri to bring the stuff...and I gave Nezu a call in case you couldn't come in on monday," he rambled on, gaze dropping more and more with each thing. Aizawa merely sat there, staring at the man as his own heart dropped more and more. It was bad enough that he had to see him get sick, but now half the damn place knew he wasn't feeling well. "But, I told them not to bother you, so everything's cool, right?" he asked nervously.

Exhaling shakily, the other closed his eyes. "Just...just go make that soup," he muttered with a wave of his hand, there was nothing else to say without telling him what an idiot he was. "No one speaks of this again...no one," he emphasized, opening his eyes back up to glare at him.

"Water under the bridge then," Hizashi said with a small smile. "But yeah, it's fine if you take a couple days off, no one will mind. So, just take it easy for the next few days if you can help it." Besides, they all knew it would do the man some good, he didn't take many days to just relax, maybe it was all finally catching up to him. Before walking out, he looked back one more time, and underneath that surface appearance of annoyance, he could see clearly the expression of appreciation.

* * *

 **But, omg, I have so many things I want to write for this fandom, and I am beyond excited to get to them all. I can barely keep myself together. XD**


End file.
